Introducción
by Neko Sombria
Summary: A forma que as coisas são introduzidas em minha vida não poderiam ser diferentes. Primeiro, a vingança seguida do caos. Depois, o calor seguido da declaração. E por último, ele. Eu não tinha do que reclamar... / Série de Presentes para Kahli-Hime, homenagem a Fkake e Ladie / ItaSaku / Mature
1. Chapter 1: Introduzindo a vingança

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada aqui me pertence, só a imaginação._

**_Notas Iniciais:_**_ Esse é um projeto antigo. Vou postar um piloto, para que todos vejam o que devem ver :3 Continuação da Série de Presentes para a linda da **Kahli hime** que sempre lê aquilo que eu escrevo e que traduz as mais lindas fanfics. Uma dedicação especial a **Fkake** e **Ladie** por me entreterem com sua fanfic, **Senhor do Norte** e para que elas saibam o quanto são amadas pelas leitoras delas. Amo vocês meninas, de coração s2_

**_Summary:_**_ A forma que as coisas são introduzidas em minha vida não poderiam ser diferentes. Primeiro, a vingança seguida do caos. Depois, o calor seguido da declaração. E por último, __ele. Eu não tinha do que reclamar..._

**_Avisos: _Linguagem imprópria, cenas de sexo explícito.  
**

**_Enjoy People!_**

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Por Neko Sombria_

Sabe o que acontece com menininhas que acreditam em contos de fada? Um dia elas descobrem que é só um sonho bom e caem da cama.

Por que eu digo isso, você se pergunta? Oras, porque isso está acontecendo exatamente agora. E adivinhem?! Comigo! Não é divertido?

Podem acreditar: não é. Ver seu namorado, quase _marido_, diga-se de passagem, com a língua dentro da boca da garota _sexy_ que vive a sombra de vocês não é a melhor coisa do mundo. E sabe o que vou fazer? Nada. Isso mesmo, nada. Sem escândalos, sem brigas, sem interromper o casal.

Eu só vou pegar meu celular, coisa que estou fazendo agora, e tirar uma foto. Uma boa foto na verdade. Pois do ângulo que eu estou, a claridade e o ângulo que o rosto do Sasuke está dá uma ótima foto. Como dizem por aí, uma imagem vale por mil palavras. E essa foto vai valer por isso mesmo.

Afinal, a família Uchiha vai querer saber que o precioso herdeiro mais novo deles não saiu da _boa_ vida mesmo com a namorada. _Eu_.

Afinal, ninguém mexe com Haruno Sakura e sai ileso. Eu posso não parecer a vadia pronta para acabar com a vida de qualquer um, como minha melhor amiga Ino, mas com certeza, eu sou capaz de fazê-lo, tão bem ou melhor que minha amiga.

Bem, hora de sair daqui antes que eles me vejam.

Tenho certeza de que agora Sasuke vai ser deserdado. Eu sempre soube que era uma mera fachada para ele. Afinal, sou herdeira de uma das maiores empresas do país e uma das modelos mais sérias e concorridas para ensaios fotográficos. É óbvio que quando ele anunciou nosso namoro, era para que os pais adquirissem a mesma confiança que tem no irmão mais velho dele.

Doce engano. Acho que meu ex-sogro deve estar em casa, vou dar uma passadinha na mansão Uchiha. Se ele não estiver lá, Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke, com certeza deve estar. E isso já é suficiente para causar grande estrago.

Chamo o táxi que está passando naquele momento e ele pára bem a minha frente. Abro a porta e sorrio para o motorista.

- Mansão Uchiha, por favor.

O homem sorri para mim e dá a arrancada. É ótimo que hoje em dia os taxis tenham vidros fumês. Isso dá uma privacidade dentro do carro. Lanço meu olhar para a janela bem a tempo de ver Sasuke saindo do beco em que estava com a garota ruiva que estava beijando em seu cangote. Bem, _querido_, pra você que odeia escândalos, sua vida vai se tornar horrível a partir de agora.

Os jornais vão adorar isso, posso até imaginar as manchetes e os _tablóides_:

"_Herdeiro mais novo da família Uchiha é deserdado_"

"_Uchiha Sasuke, aos 20 anos, perde a fortuna_"

"_Alta sociedade se desfaz e outro membro: Uchiha Sasuke, o herdeiro deserdado._"

Isso me faz sorrir. Sasuke vai aprender que uma vida de libertinagem não vale tanto à pena.

- Senhorita, chegamos. – Falou o motorista para mim. Eu sorrio para ele e entrego uma nota de 50.

- Fique com o troco.

Saio do carro e o vigia da casa abriu o portão para mim. Afinal, eu só preciso aparecer e sou recebida instantaneamente e minha chegada é anunciada. A família de Sasuke sempre me tratou bem.

O mordomo deles me acompanhou no percurso até o interior da mansão. Eu sempre gostei daquele lugar. Quando eu era apenas uma criança, eu e Ino sempre sonhávamos em morar naquela casa. Nós passamos a disputar Sasuke desde aquela época. Não por ele em si, nós sabíamos bem disso, mas pela casa.

Na verdade, apesar de tudo, eu já _gostei_ do Sasuke. Há muito tempo atrás. Mas depois passou. Quando começamos a namorar, eu já sabia que o que eu sentia por ele era atração. Afinal, Uchiha Sasuke é um pecado de tão bom de cama.

Opa, ora de entrar em ação. O mordomo acabou de voltar após anunciar minha presença.

- Senhorita Haruno, os senhores Uchiha lhe convidam para sentar-se a mesa e almoçar com eles – Eu sorri para o mordomo com a cara padrão de pingüim.

- Sim, eu aceito a oferta – Falo dócil.

- Acompanhe-me, por favor – E nos colocamos a andar. Passamos pela sala de estar, entramos em outro corredor e o mordomo abriu as portas gigantes de mogno que davam para a linda e arejada sala de jantar. Eu sorri para o homem e adentrei o recinto como eu sempre fazia: queixo para cima, olhos sérios e um suave sorriso no canto da boca. Como uma _lady_.

- Sakura, querida. A que devemos a honra de sua visita? – Fala Mikoto, levantando-se da mesa e vindo em minha direção para dar-me um abraço. Os abraços de Mikoto são sempre quentes e gentis, apesar dela ser de uma família tradicional. Ela me lembra, e muito, minha falecida mãe – Sasuke não está aqui querida.

Eu dou um sorriso de canto para ela.

- Horas, eu sempre visito sua casa, senhora Mikoto. Eu sei que Sasuke não está. Por isso eu vim – Mikoto levanta uma sobrancelha para mim e olha para Fugaku, seu marido, em seguida. Eu espicho o olhar até o restante da mesa e vejo o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, e um homem _muito_ lindo é pouco para descrevê-lo, me observando impassível.

O que Itachi tem de lindo ele tem de monossílabo e frio. O que é, realmente, uma pena.

- Bem, sente-se então Sakura – Fala meu ex-sogro sério – Almoce conosco. Há algo que queira nos contar? – Eu nunca admitiria, mas Fugaku é um homem incrível. Ele é sério e rígido, mas totalmente direto. Não gosta de dêem voltas em assuntos. Por isso, quando Mikoto me pôs sentada ao lado de Itachi, que puxou a cadeira para mim, eu dei um sorriso.

- Eu não gosto de fazer rodeios, mas eu acho que, o que vim falar, senhor Fugaku, iria estragar seu estômago. – Eu falo séria e simpática. Fugaku sempre me encarou como uma filha, mesmo antes de eu namorar o filho dele. Tanto eu quanto Ino. E eu, de certa forma, o encaro como uma espécie de pai também.

E no fim, eu acabei por fazer todos na sala rirem. Até eu estou rindo da situação. Pois é cômico. Eu não sou tão séria normalmente.

- Não há problemas Sakura. Vamos, diga-me o seu problema – Ele fala gentil para mim. E eu sorrio e puxo meu celular, procurando a foto enquanto falava.

- Vou deixar que as evidências falem por si – E aproveito para dar um sorriso maldoso. Eu tenho certeza de que todos tremeram com aquele sorriso.

Vejam bem, eu não sou ruim. Na verdade eu sou uma boa moça. Mas quando eu dou pra ser ruim, eu não poupo esforços. É por isso que Ino vive dizendo que não me quer como inimiga. Porque por mais que ela seja ruim, eu indesejavelmente consigo ser pior.

Entreguei meu celular diretamente a Fugaku. E os segundos seguintes eu prendi a respiração. Mas no momento seguinte, a face pacífica de meu ex-sogro ficou irritada.

- Isso é sério Sakura? – Ele me pergunta inquisidor. Eu levanto o queixo, também demonstrando seriedade para ele.

- E por acaso eu brincaria com isso? Ele é meu namorado! – Eu comento séria.

- Como você conseguiu isso?

- _Eu_ tirei essa foto. _Eu_ vi com os meus próprios olhos. Ninguém me _contou_. – Dessa vez minha voz saiu rancorosa. E Fugaku me lança um olhar pedindo desculpas. Ele me conhece, sabe que eu nunca mentiria sobre algo assim.

Fugaku suspira pesado, como se alertasse a família de algo. Itachi decide se manifestar pela primeira vez:

- O que meu maninho idiota fez dessa vez?

Mikoto se desesperou, querendo saber qual era o problema, mas foi silenciada por um olhar gélido do marido.

- Olhe isso – E mostrou a imagem para a mulher. Mikoto deixou seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. Em segundos, a surpresa foi substituída por raiva e frieza e ela ficou sem palavras. Meu celular foi parar nas mãos de Itachi, mas ele não esboçou reação alguma, apesar de eu ter certeza de sentir uma frieza ímpar vinda dele. E novamente, o aparelho volta para as minhas mãos para que eu o guarde.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Mikoto séria.

Essa é a deixa para eu ir embora.

- Bem, agora o assunto já não é mais meu. Eu estou indo. – Levanto-me com aquele prato delicioso de comida intocado e sorrio – Senhora Mikoto, eu venho lhe visitar mais vezes. Senhor Fugaku, até o jantar beneficente semana que vem. Itachi. Com licença.

E foi assim que eu acompanhei o mordomo-pinguim até a saída, tomei um táxi e voltei para o refúgio da minha casa, onde eu iria almoçar algo decente.

Eu havia, indiscutivelmente, arruinado a vida do meu ex-namorado. Se eu me sinto mal por isso? Claro que não.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Isso é apenas o piloto pessoal. Eu espero que tenham gostado. Eu estou com ela pronta em 90%, então não precisam se preocupar. Ela terá fim. Hime, espero que aproveite essa, estou continuando os mimos. Vou postar uma vez por semana um capítulo dessa. Mas são bem pouco, não se preocupem. Fkake e Ladie, estou dedicando essa a vocês para mostrar um pouco do carinho de uma fã. Obrigada por transformar criatividade em magia._**

_**Beijos a todos,**_

_**Neko Sombria.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Introduzindo o caos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada aqui me pertence, só a imaginação._

**_Notas Iniciais:_**_ Aqui está o segundo capítulo. É mais curto que o anterior, mas é preciso. Desculpem meninas. By the way, obrigada a todas vocês que leram, comentaram, colocaram nos favoritos e tudo o mais. Todas vocês são umas lindas._

_**Dedicação:** Continuação da Série de Presentes para a linda da **Kahli hime** que sempre lê aquilo que eu escrevo e que traduz as mais lindas fanfics. Uma dedicação especial a **Fkake** e **Ladie** por me entreterem com sua fanfic, **Senhor do Norte** e para que elas saibam o quanto são amadas pelas leitoras delas. Amo vocês meninas, de coração s2_

**_Summary:_**_ A forma que as coisas são introduzidas em minha vida não poderiam ser diferentes. Primeiro, a vingança seguida do caos. Depois, o calor seguido da declaração. E por último, __ele. Eu não tinha do que reclamar..._

**_Avisos: _Linguagem imprópria, cenas de sexo explícito.  
**

**_Enjoy People!_**

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Por Neko Sombria_

- Senhorita Sakura? – Eu ouço vagamente uma voz, distante como nunca, me chamar. Eu me sinto tão pesada. É um torpor quentinho e aconchegante – Senhorita Sakura! – Esse tom de voz, ele me parece familiar... – Senhorita, isso não é hora de dormir!

- Ai! – O chão do meu quarto nunca me pareceu tão duro quanto agora. Shizune, minha... _Babá_? _Governanta_? Ah, que seja! Ela tirou-me da cama em um gesto que eu imagino ter sido bruto. – Hey Shizune! Não se pode mais dormir nesse lugar? – Falo indignada. Você também estaria se estivesse dormindo pesado como eu. Meus músculos parecem feitos de gelatina!

- A senhorita tem visita – Fala a mulher irredutível. Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha.

- Visita?

- É. O senhor Uchiha está aí embaixo. Quer falar com você – E ela começa a abrir as cortinas que eu havia fechado antes de deitar na minha maravilhosa cama de casal e apagar. – Vá lavar esse rosto, arrumar esse cabelo e trocar de roupa. Ele está esperando por você na sala azul – E ela se vira e me enxota até o banheiro.

Espera aí! Ela disse Uchiha? O que será que o Sasuke quer?! Droga! E sem perceber, eu acabei realmente fazendo o que Shizune mandou. Meu rosto está em ordem, meus cabelos curtos e lisos alinhados e eu estou vestindo um vestido belíssimo que ganhei de minha madrasta.

Que divertido.

Calço os sapatos e entro novamente em meu quarto para ver Shizune com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- _Essa_ – Ela aponta para mim – Sim é a Haruno Sakura que eu conheço.

- É feio apontar para os outros sabia? – Comento mal-humorada pelo comentário. Shizune apenas ri do meu comentário e sai do meu quarto.

- Vou avisar que já vai recebê-lo.

Não pude evitar fazer bico antes de sair do meu quarto. Olhava indignada para as paredes enquanto descia as escadas e virava nos corredores certos para chegar a sala azul. Acabei não notando que havia chegado até ouvir uma voz conhecida me chamar:

- Sakura? – Eu pisco confusa ao ver e reconhecer o dono da voz.

- Itachi? – Eu não escondi minha surpresa. Sabe o que é? Poxa, desde o início do meu relacionamento com Sasuke, se eu troquei 10 palavras com ele foi muito. Antes disso, apesar de eu freqüentar há anos a casa dele, eu troquei muito menos.

E ele aparece assim, sem mais nem menos na minha casa. Certo, eu não sou de reclamar. Ele é lindo!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Não pude evitar a surpresa contida na minha voz. Eu não sou campeã por ser a melhor em lidar com sentimentos, em escondê-los mais especificamente.

- Bem, eu vim te ver – Ele falou simplesmente.

E eu ri. Pela segunda vez aquele dia, a cena me parecia o mais ridícula possível. Só que eu percebi que não era acompanhada. Recuperando o fôlego, eu suspirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

E voltei a rir. Aquela cena definitivamente é ridícula.

- Qual é Itachi?! Conhecemo-nos a mesma quantidade de tempo que eu conheço o Sasuke ou a Ino. E em todos esses anos, eu troquei no máximo 100 palavras com você. Não entendo.

Ele suspirou e chegou perto de mim com o semblante sério. Ele exalava sensualidade, pude notar.

- Bem... O que posso dizer... Desde o início e seu relacionamento com Sasuke, eu fui contra. Papai e mamãe sabiam disso, mas disseram que você faria bem a ele e que parecia que ele estava apaixonado por você. Por isso deixei passar.

Não pude evitar deixar uma sobrancelha arquear. O que meu relacionamento com o _irmão_ dele tinha a ver com a coisa toda?

- Como assim, _contra_?

- Mas hoje, quando você apareceu com aquela foto, eu discuti com papai e mamãe. Eu havia permitido que vocês ficassem juntos para _isso_? Eu fiquei muito bravo. E eu disse que não ia importar o que eles dissessem. Eu ia cuidar do que é importante para mim. – Ele havia voluntariamente ignorado minha pergunta e continuado a falar como se nada tivesse sido dito. Típico de um Uchiha.

- E eu entro como nessa história?! – E me pus a pensar, afinal, o que poderia fazê-lo vir aqui hoje. Uma luz se acendeu em mim. – Olha, Itachi, se você está aqui para defender o seu irmão, não se preocupe. Não há o que defender. Eu não vou falar o que houve a ninguém ok? A foto vai ser apagada certo?

Ele levantou a sobrancelha surpreso com a minha declaração.

- Do que diab...? – E então ele fez um estranho som gutural, sexy na verdade, e então continuou – Você está entendendo errado Sakura. Eu não vim aqui pelo Sasuke.

- Então por que veio? – Falei surpresa. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

Ele deu um sorriso de canto para mim e aproximou seu rosto do meu:

- Ora, sua tolinha, eu vim por _você_. – E ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus e beijou minha boca. Huum, yummy, delícia de beijo! A língua dele encontrou a minha de um jeito tão sensual, tão prazeroso que eu não pude evitar dar um gemido enquanto ele me empurrava contra a parede da sala atrás de mim.

Ele separou aquela boca maravilhosa da minha e deu um sorriso de canto, a marca registrada de qualquer homem Uchiha. E devo acrescentar que aquele sorriso (presunçoso, sedutor e pretensioso) ficava muito melhor nele do que em qualquer outro Uchiha que eu já tenha conhecido.

Eu sorrio de volta e faço minhas mãos passearem por aquelas costas esculpidas por um artista muito bom. Huum, gostoso, hoje você é meu. Ao passo que faço isso, Itachi passa um braço pela minha cintura, trazendo meu corpo para mais perto do dele enquanto ele me prensava mais contra a parede. Hum, vertical, o Sasuke nunca gostou muito dessa posição. Foi inevitável que minha perna direita deslizasse pela esquerda dele, subindo, para começar o enlace pela cintura. Eu adoro na vertical.

Itachi parecia ter entendido isso devido a reação de segurar minha coxa firmemente contra sua cintura, dando-me estabilidade e levantando meu vestido.

Ele volta a atenção daqueles lábios deliciosos para meu pescoço, e eu dou mais um gemido baixo, arranhando suas costas com agressividade. Aquilo era ótimo, mas eu preferia fazê-lo em um lugar onde não fôssemos tão vistos. Minha sala é um lugar perigoso (e excitante, devo admitir) para se fazer algo desse _teor_. Levo meus lábios ao lóbulo de sua orelha e uma das mãos ao colarinho de sua blusa.

- Vamos para meu quarto. – E puxo sua boca para a minha, beijando-o de um jeito sôfrego que arrancou um gemido sexy daquele raro espécime masculino sob minhas garras bem-pintadas. Juro que estou sem entender como cheguei no meu quarto tão rápido, mas isso não importa, porque a porta está trancada e Itachi me colocou contra a parede novamente e não acho que isso seja ruim.

**_..._**

- Não era para nossa conversa ter acabado assim – Comentou a voz masculina e sexy do homem ao qual eu estava agarrada sem roupa alguma. Eu levantei-me sobre meus cotovelos, olhando-o diretamente em seus olhos negro-avermelhados. Herança de Mikoto.

- Eu pareço me importar? – Pergunto arqueando a sobrancelha – Foi o melhor sexo que já tive e não parece ter sido uma experiência ruim para você pelo que pude perceber – Falei com um sorriso divertido e malicioso – Não planeje de tudo Itachi, nem sempre as coisas vão sair do jeito que você quer.

Ele me olhou profundamente por alguns instantes, levando uma mão até meus fios rosados e pegando uma mecha para brincar com ela. Observo seus dedos se enroscarem em meus fios e fico encantada momentaneamente com o ato, sendo chamada por ele em seguida.

- É que durante anos fiquei observando você e Sasuke juntos e fiquei bravo com isso, pois eu queria você há bem mais tempo. Era sobre isso que eu queria falar – Ele falou olhando para mim de um modo intensamente sério. Ele passou os dedos carinhosamente pela minha testa, desceu pela lateral do meu rosto até parar em meus lábios – Você sempre se dedicou tanto a ele. Mas agora não me parece que o ama. Porque estava com ele? – Ele perguntou um pouco confuso.

Enlacei meus dedos aos dele com uma das mãos e observei como se encaixavam bem. Aquilo me agradava.

- Há anos eu não amo mais Sasuke. E tê-lo como namorado facilitou minha vida. Odeio admiradores e pretendentes. A maneira mais fácil de afastá-los era ter um namorado. Sasuke precisava de mim para parecer responsável, afinal somos amigos há anos. Unimos o útil ao agradável e eu ainda tive como bônus satisfação na cama. – Eu sorri de leve com a ironia da situação – Entretanto, eu não consegui afastá-lo da vida boêmia. Jogatinas, apostas, bebedeiras... Eu poderia lidar com isso desde que ele não pulasse a cerca. Ele fez isso hoje. Ele perdeu a herança, a namorada e a amiga. – Dei de ombros de leve e beijei seus dedos. Aquela cena realmente me agradava: eu, ele, mãos dadas... _Juntos_.

- Se queria tanto se afastar de pretendentes e admiradores, porque não tentou um relacionamento de verdade com alguém que gostasse? – O moreno virou o corpo em minha cama, ficando apoiando no cotovelo direito enquanto sua mão esquerda ainda estava presa a minha. Sua voz ainda soava confusa.

- Na época, a única pessoa que eu achava a minha altura para um relacionamento não estava disponível – Desviei meus olhos de nossos dedos e dirigi-lhe um olhar sério e profundo, olhando-o nos olhos fixamente – Então, se não posso ter o que quero, aceito o que está a minha disposição.

Itachi olhou-me sério e deu uma risada seca.

- Eu entendo. Talvez, também, aquela não fosse a época certa não é? – Ele fechou corretamente os dedos em volta dos meus com suavidade, como para dar ênfase a sua declaração. Eu assenti suavemente, desviando meus olhos para o restante do rosto dele mas não para seus orbes.

Nós dois sabíamos do que estávamos falando. E de _quem_. Falávamos do mesmo assunto, mas não havia necessidade de esclarecimentos maiores. Aquela época foi apelidada por muitos de "_Era das trevas_" para Itachi, e eu sabia muito bem a história por trás de nossas declarações. Afinal, _eu_ fui quem ajudou ele diversas vezes, assim como o fiz com Sasuke.

- Não importa – Falei com um sorriso tranqüilo, beijando-lhe os dedos novamente e voltando a fazer contato visual intenso – Estamos aqui agora, não estamos? – Itachi com um movimento único puxou-me mais para perto dele e beijou meus lábios levemente.

- Estamos. O que nos leva ao próximo passo: O que faremos agora? Como ficamos?

Não pude evitar dar um sorriso gentilmente diabólico diante daquelas perguntas.

- Como ficamos? Juntos. O que faremos? O que você quiser – Falo, dando-lhe um beijo sôfrego e reacendendo o desejo nele. Se eu achava que Sasuke era um pecado de tão bom, Itachi era o Deus do Sexo. Céus, que homem perfeito!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Hey babes, I'm back! Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Estou com o último quase pronto já. Estou com o grand finale fantástico. Vocês vão amar. Desculpem pelo capítulo curto, mas mantive o prazo. By the way, não vou responder reviews costumeiramente porque, aparentemente pelas regras do FF não se pode responder reviews no corpo das fanfics e a Fkake e a Ladie receberam uma notificação por causa disso. Então agora eu só respondo as que eu poder responder pelo sistema do FF mesmo._**

**_Aquelas que ficaram como Guest, obrigada a todas pelo o que escreveram, adorei. Camila Limaverde, você repercutiu na Senhor do Norte e cá estou você. Obrigada por estar aqui. A tal cena de sexo explícito já foi feita. E está LINDA. Me esforcei horrores. Mas ainda devo melhorá-la ao longo da semana. Apenas para que fique do meu agrado completo. Obrigada pelas reviews meninas._**

_**Um beijo pra vocês,**_

_**Neko Sombria.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Introduzindo o calor

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada aqui me pertence, só a imaginação._

**_Notas Iniciais:_**_ Aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Eu estou postando rápido hoje porque daqui há pouco tenho que sair pra ser fiscal de concurso. Prometo que respondo as reviews mais tarde._

_**Dedicação:** Continuação da Série de Presentes para a linda da **Kahli hime** que sempre lê aquilo que eu escrevo e que traduz as mais lindas fanfics. Uma dedicação especial a **Fkake** e **Ladie** por me entreterem com sua fanfic, **Senhor do Norte** e para que elas saibam o quanto são amadas pelas leitoras delas. Amo vocês meninas, de coração s2_

**_Summary:_**_ A forma que as coisas são introduzidas em minha vida não poderiam ser diferentes. Primeiro, a vingança seguida do caos. Depois, o calor seguido da declaração. E por último, __ele. Eu não tinha do que reclamar..._

**_Avisos: _Linguagem imprópria, cenas de sexo explícito.  
**

**_Enjoy People!_**

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Por Neko Sombria_

**_Uma semana depois,_**

**_ Jantar Beneficente Para Arrecadação de Fundos para o Hospital do Grupo Konoha Contra o Câncer..._**

Meu sorriso já estava congelado em minha face de tanto eu dá-lo. Adoro filantropia, mas todo o papel que represento na sociedade faz esses eventos beneficentes uma droga. Minha madrasta e meu pai estão na Suíça, visitando clientes e olhando os cofres da família. Menos o meu particular. Papai pode ter casado de novo, mas ele diz que não confia a ninguém os fundos que dedica apenas a mim. Ele quer que meu futuro promissor continue como sempre foi e será: brilhante. Por isso, meu cofre só é aberto quando eu e ele vamos, só nós dois. Ele não quer confiar isso a ela.

Quando contei a eles que havia terminado com Sasuke e o motivo, os dois ficaram muito felizes. Não gostavam muito de Sasuke porque sempre sabiam que, quando eu saía no meio da noite, era para livrar a cara de Sasuke de alguma encrenca. E evitar escândalos era algo que eu sabia fazer muito bem.

Enfim, com meus pais na Suíça, cá estou eu nesta festa beneficente representando, sozinha, minha família. Senti um aperto carinhoso sobre meus dedos enluvados e viro-me suavemente para ver. Uma garota da minha idade, com cabelos loiros e naquele momento cheios de cachos volumosos e olhos azuis sorria para mim.

- Ino – Falo abrindo um sorriso para minha melhor amiga.

- Sakura – Ela me olha com aquela face de quem tem uma fofoca quente para me contar e eu olho ao redor para ver se alguém nos observa ou tem chance de nos escutar antes de pedir a ela para prosseguir – Soube que foi você quem terminou tudo.

Eu dei de ombros suavemente de forma despreocupada e displicente, sentindo falta do casaco que antes estava em meus ombros desnudos por conta do vestido tomara-que-caia. Estava um pouco frio ali.

- Não é exatamente isso. Os _tablóides_ não sabem por que ele foi deserdado, eu sei. Não posso contar, antes que peça. – Acrescento rapidamente, antes que Ino comece a pedir. – É constrangedor por demasia. Mas sim, fui eu quem o chutou. Feliz?

Ino deu-me um sorriso diabólico e mandou-me um beijo de longe, parecendo feliz demais.

- Muito feliz. Sei que você estava com ele por aquela palavra com "a" mas estava na hora de acabar com essa "f" – Revirei os olhos automaticamente. Ino não gostava do meu relacionamento com Sasuke porque achava que isso me faria mal. As duas palavras, aparências e farsa, para Ino não poderiam estar relacionadas a relacionamentos.

Ino enganchou seu braço no meu e passamos a conversar sobre trivialidades. Caminhávamos pelo salão conversando, acenando e sorrindo para as pessoas, fazendo nossos rostos doerem com o ato. Continuamos a andar pelo salão quando Ino chamou-me a atenção para um grupo de pessoas.

- É, ele não está nem em meio aos pais – Falou ela, olhando para os três Uchiha que estavam conversando com a família Nara, dona de uma das maiores desenvolvedoras de tecnologia de defesa do país.

- Ele foi deserdado Ino, esperava mesmo que ele iria continuar em nosso círculo social? É óbvio que não. – Falei irônica para minha amiga loira. Ela fez bico, o que me fez rir e virar meus olhos, divertidos, para que rondassem tudo a volta e voltassem a parar nos Uchiha. Mikoto, como que atraída pelo meu olhar, acenou para mim e Ino, pedindo para nos aproximarmos.

E foi o que fizemos. Caminhamos com sorrisos verdadeiros no rosto para a mulher mais maternal que havíamos conhecido. Ao nos aproximarmos do pequeno grupo de Uchiha's, meu olhar passou rapidamente para o filho mais velho do casal. Os olhos dele mostravam algum tipo de deslumbre por mim quando nossos olhares se encontraram, e isso me deixou sem graça.

Voltando-me para Mikoto, observei-a encantada com a beleza clássica que ela apresentava mesmo na idade que certamente deveria ter. Mikoto era uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já havia conhecido. E eu gostava de elogiá-la sempre que podia. Ela merecia.

- Sakura, querida. Está deslumbrante. Você também Ino, esse tom de azul ficou tão lindo em você – Mikoto colocou uma das mãos, também enluvadas, sobre os nossos braços enganchados, como se o fizesse para assegurar sua sinceridade. Eu e Ino apenas sorrimos para a mulher morena e deslumbrante que nos elogiava.

- Você também está fantástica, senhora Mikoto. Cada dia que a vejo, mais linda – Falo educada, mas sincera. Minha quase-ex-sogra era realmente uma mulher de parar o trânsito. Viro meu sorriso para o senhor Fugaku, que nos observa – Senhor Fugaku, espero que tenha gostado da organização do evento. Eu cuidei para que não houvessem erros dessa vez.

- Recebi seu memorando em relação a isso. Você é muito organizada. Fará de você uma ótima profissional – O homem mais velho falou com um leve sorriso no rosto, a sinceridade vertendo por seus olhos. Senti-me mais orgulhosa de mim. Fugaku raramente nos elogia. E garanto que eu recebi muito mais que Sasuke em sua vida toda.

Um garçom chamou-nos a atenção para que nos dirigíssemos ao salão de jantar para apreciarmos o jantar que estava pronto para ser servido. Quando começamos a nos movimentar, Ino foi retirada de perto de mim por seu namorado, que dizia estar procurando-a a algum tempo, e lá se foi minha companhia.

- Querida, lá estão os Hyuuga. Preciso conversar com Hiashi rapidamente. Acompanha-me? – Fugaku falou para a esposa sem olhá-la e eu via em seus olhos que ele estava trabalhando naquele instante. Mikoto sorriu, apertou levemente a mão do esposo e assentiu, virando-se para Itachi e dizendo:

- Itachi, querido, acompanhe Sakura sim? Seja educado, por favor, e a leve para a mesa. Sente-se ao lado dela, pois Ino não vai voltar tão cedo. Poderia fazer isso? – Mikoto olhava para Itachi e para mim e senti como se ela soubesse de algo que eu ignorava. Isso me incomodou levemente e ao mesmo tempo me deixou envergonhada. Ela deu um sorriso de canto para Itachi e quase vi um vislumbre de malícia nele. Senti-me extremamente desconfortável.

A linda mulher morena se virou para acompanhar o marido e nem se virou para ouvir a resposta do filho mais velho. Itachi, por outro lado, já tinha pousado seus lindos orbes sobre mim e ofereceu-me o braço logo após minha atenção se voltar a ele.

- Senhorita, acompanha-me? – O braço estendido de Itachi apareceu a minha visão e não pude deixar de mandar-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- Depende – Falei com uma leve piscadela, enganchando meu braço no dele e falando de forma que só ele ouvisse – Vai me levar pro mau caminho? – Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso.

Itachi me deu um olhar nada discreto, de cima a baixo, e me senti, por um segundo, nua por completo. Ele levou sua boca perto de meu rosto para que apenas eu ouvisse:

- Se não houvesse necessidade de aparecermos no jantar, _você_ seria o jantar _e_ a sobremesa – E me olhou de uma forma que eu não pude deixar de me sentir quente. E envergonhada. Era sempre isso que acontecia.

Desde que ele havia aparecido em minha casa, naquela tarde, não nos desgrudamos muito. Com cautela, claro. Ainda não sabemos como proceder, como mostrar para todos que estamos oficialmente... _Oficialmente o que? _Eu me pergunto sempre. Oficialmente enrolados? Oficialmente juntos? Oficialmente o que?

Nós dormimos juntos (e não só dormimos apenas, que fique bem claro), passamos muito tempo juntos, fazemos tudo o que um casal faz. Mas apenas não podemos sair em público juntos. E isso está estranhamente me incomodando, o motivo de me incomodar ainda é um mistério.

Eu quero algo _mais_ com ele?

Imagino que só o tempo vai dizer. Por hora, eu pretendo aproveitar a noite com meu mais novo acompanhante. Não tornamos a trocar palavras de alto _teor_ novamente, principalmente por haver muitas pessoas à nossa volta. Sentamo-nos lado a lado, tranquilamente, com os pais dele por perto e conversando um com o outro. Há algumas cadeiras de mim, estava Ino e seu namorado, conversando animadamente.

Senti inveja.

Sasuke nunca conversava comigo. Trocávamos informações, nada mais. Nunca conversamos. Baixei meu garfo brevemente, observando meu prato tristemente. Mexo com o talher na comida servida a minha frente, me sentindo enojadamente triste e sozinha.

Surpresa, senti algo quente sobre minha mão dissipar minhas emoções negativas. Itachi havia segurado minha mão de um jeito protetor sob a mesa. Um calor aconchegante subiu a partir disso e aqueceu meu corpo. Isso era novo para mim. Nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. Levanto meus olhos para os dele e vejo coisas que não havia percebido se estavam ali antes ou não. Haviam promessas silenciosas e atraentes de coisas que nunca conheci em meu relacionamento com Sasuke: carinho; confiança; _sentimento_.

Senti um tremor em meu estômago. _Sentimento_? Eu estava enxergando coisas demais. Carinho e confiança até iam. Adicionar mais sentimentos que isso é alto demais para se pensar sob nossa privada e deveras precária situação. Eu sorri em compreensão e gratidão para meu acompanhante. E por puro reflexo, eu tirei minha mão da dele gentilmente para que voltássemos a jantar. Não sei se quero exatamente mais conforto como aquele. Aquilo soava estranho para mim e para meu estômago.

Acho que talvez seja porque é algo diferente demais do que estou habituada e não sei se sou capaz de absorver algo como isso. É melhor deixar de lado por enquanto. Eu e Itachi tínhamos uma... _Amizade colorida_. É, era isso. E eu acho que é o suficiente.

Volto-me para a comida e aprecio o gosto, conversando com alguns investidores do fundo de arrecadação. Afinal, eu sou responsável pela porcaria toda. Tenho de mimar alguns daqueles aristocratas que nem estavam ligando para a causa e sim para o dinheiro que seria abatido dos impostos. É quase revoltante, mas eu compreendo. Vou assumir a empresa do papai em breve, eu _tenho_ que ser um pouco assim. O dinheiro rodeava-me, não posso negligenciá-lo. Não sou uma boa samaritana.

Enquanto converso, bebo em conjunto com o maravilhoso jantar um vinho branco. Eu os amo. Desde que visitei uma vinícola há alguns anos atrás, eu amei a forma requintada que são feitos. E se tornaram meus favoritos.

- Senhorita Haruno, diga-nos, quando pretende assumir a Haruno's Interprise? Seu pai parece bem satisfeito com seus trabalhos lá dentro. – Perguntou o pai do namorado de Ino, diretamente para mim. Todos na mesa ficaram apreensivos por um instante e silenciou-se a conversa por um momento levemente constrangedor.

Eu sabia por quê. Na verdade, aquela era uma pergunta bastante indiscreta de fazer, apesar de parecer educada. Era como dizer de forma bonita algo como "Então Sakura, já que você foi chutada pelo Sasuke, o que pretende fazer com sua vida?". Como meu noivado com Sasuke era bastante eminente e passível de acontecer, todos sabiam que a minha posse da empresa seria, de fato, quando Sasuke fizesse o pedido de noivado, para que papai me desse como presente. Eu sorri gentil e polida para o homem ruivo. Ele era um homem sério, com os mesmos traços de Gaara só que mais introspectivo. E definitivamente irritante.

- Horas, você não leu o memorando que lhe passei essa manhã, senhor Sabaku? Eu sou a CEO da empresa já. Papai foi a Suiça essa semana para pegar o restante dos documentos que preciso assinar.

Meu sorriso malvado estava presente quando falei. Assim como meus olhos gentilmente malignos. Eu quase sentia o horror que estava causando a todos os outros convidados. Não tenho nem 18 anos e já estou virando CEO. Eu provavelmente iria ser indicada como a mais jovem mulher CEO da nova década. Porque obviamente, Itachi já era o mais jovem homem, isso chegava a ser clichê. E minha capacidade poderia assustar as pessoas. Ainda mais por ser _eu_, a Haruno protegida dos Uchiha.

- Oh... Isso é... Inusitado. Quando aconteceu, se permite-me perguntar – Falou o homem de volta para mim e eu senti seu leve desagrado por não poder fazer a maldade que ele planejava. Eu sou mais rápida que isso. Então procurei com o olhar o senhor Fugaku.

- Senhor Fugaku, lembra-se quando mandei-lhe a declaração essa semana? Foi uma semana bem agitada que não consigo lembrar-me bem quando papai fez a nomeação.

Fugaku sentiu, bem como a senhora Mikoto, as minhas técnicas administrativas entrando em ação, assim como o veneno escorrendo pela minha boca. Eu sou terrível. E eu gosto disso. Eu gosto de poder estar no controle das situações.

- Acho que foi segunda pela manhã, Sakura querida. Na terça você foi visitar para conciliarmos os termos da adesão, lembra-se?

Eu sorri como um gato e voltei-me para o ruivo que tentava me manipular.

- Ah sim, como posso esquecer. Então, como eu dizia, foi anunciado oficialmente segunda-feira. Papai anunciou na empresa e essa semana eu já estava atuando plenamente enquanto ele se preparava para viajar.

Eu vi o homem hesitar por um instante e sabia que ele não tornaria a falar mais nada depois da sentença seguinte.

- Entendo. Então vocês devem estar em festa. Meus parabéns – E levantou sua taça em um brinde com um sorriso falso e aristocrático.

Eu sorri de volta para ele com uma gentileza ímpar e também ergui minha taça, cumprimentando-o com um leve aceno de cabeça. Eu tinha vencido aquela. Todos os outros seguiram nosso exemplo e ergueram a taça em um brinde. Eu sorri a todos em agradecimento e bebi o conteúdo da minha.

- Sakura – Itachi falou ao meu lado em um sussurro e virei-me para ele enquanto baixava minha taça até a mesa novamente com ares de dúvida – Limpe o canto da boca – Eu continuei sem entender e ele deu-me um sorriso de canto e continuou – Está escorrendo veneno.

Eu ri de leve e voltei-me para a sobremesa que estava sendo servida. Comi um pedaço sentindo o gosto delicado do chocolate meio amargo. Uma ótima escolha. Sorri mais ainda com o sabor e ouvi Itachi comentar ao meu lado.

- Não vá morder sua língua, você pode morrer envenenada com seu próprio veneno.

Eu sabia que ele estava com um sorriso a la Uchiha no rosto mas não o olhei, não precisava. O chocolate estava inundando meus sentidos e isso era o suficiente por hora.

Quando terminamos o jantar, a mesa foi esvaziando-se e fomos ao baile em si. Eu estava um pouco incomodada com o vestido ser sem mangas, mas eu não queria ir buscar meu casaco. Era desnecessário. Descemos ao salão e eu ainda estava acompanhada de Itachi, que gentilmente dissera que seria meu _gentleman_ essa noite como sua mãe havia lhe sugerido.

Eu sorri quando a imagem do salão bem decorado que eu havia pessoalmente preparado. Havia um toque de refino em cada canto daquele lugar que eu fiz questão de cuidar. Eu queria que fosse a noite mais bela e divertida de arrecadação de fundos que aqueles ricaços dos quais eu precisava arrancar dinheiro tivessem. E eu era boa em paparicar os outros. Não fora a toa que eu tivera Sasuke comigo por tanto tempo. Sorri maligna com o pensamento.

- Você fez um trabalho único aqui, hã? – Falou Itachi para mim, próximo ao meu ouvido e eu me virei para ele, com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Eu sempre dou o meu melhor – Eu falo pretenciosa e então eu percebo: Estávamos tão perto que eu sentia sua respiração bater gentilmente em meus lábios. Instantaneamente meu coração dispara e um calor se apossa lentamente do meu corpo. Meu estômago dá reviravoltas gentis e eu levanto meus olhos para os dele, que me encaram profundamente.

Por um segundo aquilo foi... _Intenso_. Muito mais intenso que eu estou acostumada. O olhar avermelhado dele parece me queimar por inteira. Eu quase me sinto completamente derretida por aquilo. Que porra? Mordo gentilmente meus lábios, sentindo minha respiração engatar. Meu corpo me trai e aquela respiração dele me deixava arrepiada.

Então ele olha para meus lábios, para meus olhos novamente e sorri de canto.

- Venha dançar comigo.

E no estado que estou só posso assentir.

Sem notar mais nada além do toque quente dele parecer queimar minha mão enluvada, eu o deixo conduzir-me por ele até a pista. Eu nem ouvi a música que tocava, só o acompanhei. Minha respiração continuava ligeiramente engatada e quando nos colocamos em posição para valsar, o braço dele em minha cintura deixou-me mais arrepiada. Os nossos olhares estavam ligados, impossíveis de serem desconectados.

O que era aquilo, pensava comigo mesma. Aquela sensação estranha no estômago, aquele jeito que meu coração batia rápido e dolorosamente empolgado no peito. Nada fazia sentido. E então eu tinha que trocar de parceiro, como exigia a valsa, e aquele momento pareceu se quebrar e se perder.

Fui pros braços do namorado de Ino e sorri para ele.

- Hey, Gaara, como vai? – Falei gentil. Ele balançou de leve a cabeça e comentou com os lábios torcidos em desgosto.

- Sinto por meu pai. Ele já sabia que você era CEO. Ele só estava implicando.

Eu sorri para o Gaara.

- Não se preocupe, ruivo da minha loira. Eu sei disso. Eu conversei com ele por telefone a semana inteira sobre isso. Seu pai gosta do meu jeito tempestuoso de lidar com as coisas. Sou seu divertimento pessoal.

Gaara acompanhou-me na risada discreta e continuamos a valsar elegantemente pelo salão.

**...**

Eu estava sentada em uma mesa ao redor do salão bebendo água em uma taça. Eu havia dançado com todos os homens presentes e agora, meu _gentleman_ de cabelos escuros e olhos avermelhados dançava com uma das herdeiras presentes. Sugestão minha, óbvio. A garota parecia ter sido esquecida pelo acompanhante e eu me senti mal por ela.

Eu estava distraída com minha taça quando a senhora Mikoto sentou-se ao meu lado, dando-me um susto. Ao olhar para seu rosto, notei um sorriso travesso e um olhar de criança que fez coisa que não devia para mim. E sorri para ela ao ver isso.

- O que faz sozinha querida? – Ela me perguntou gentil, segurando uma das minhas mãos gentilmente, como se fosse minha mãe. Ela era, de certa forma.

- Itachi está dançando e eu estou descansando. Esses saltos estão me matando – Falei fazendo um bico delicado e dando um sorriso em seguida.

- Entendo... – Ela apertou minhas mãos de leve e olhou em meus olhos como se lesse minha alma – Você não percebeu ainda, não é?

Eu a olhei confusa e sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Durante meu silêncio ela sorriu-me e desviou seu olhar para a pista. Para Itachi.

- Você é muito mais inocente do que eu pensava. Mas isso é bom – Ela voltou seu olhar para mim com um sorriso mais amável do que nunca e continuou – Pois quando você descobrir, eu sei que vai gostar. Espero que dê certo.

E assim como veio, ela se foi, deixando-me confusa com suas palavras que para mim não tinham nexo nenhum. Olhei para a pista e percebi que Itachi vinha na minha direção com um sorriso de canto nos lábios e um brilho no olhar.

Quando se aproximou de mim, passou reto, mas falando durante o percurso:

- Espero que esteja mesmo sozinha em casa.

Eu olhei confusa, seguindo-o com o olhar enquanto o observava tirar a gravata e jogar o casaco do _smoking_ por cima do ombro. Ele parou no percurso da saída e deu-me um último olhar, acompanhado de um sorriso que não tinha palavras para descrever. Era... Perfeito. Senti meus olhos se manterem, novamente, hipnotizados pela figura sexy e invejável daquele moreno e soube o que ele queria dizer.

Sorri de canto e peguei minha bolsa na mesa. Eu ia me despedir dos convidados.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Hey babes, I'm back! Mais um capítulo pra vocês. Demorei a posta porque essa semana foi dolorosamente triste pra mim. E estressante. Vou responder as reviews mais tarde e agradeço a todas que comentaram de antemão. Complementei a cena de sexo para vocês :D Está linda *-* E estou arrumando o último capítulo. O próximo preparem-se \o/_**

_**Um beijo pra vocês,**_

_**Neko Sombria.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Introduzindo a declaração

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada aqui me pertence, só a imaginação._

**_Notas Iniciais:_**_ Quarto capítulo para vocês, suas lindas. E que a zoeira comece. AQUI TÁ O HENTAI SUAS PERVERTIDAS. _

_**Dedicação:** Continuação da Série de Presentes para a linda da **Kahli hime** que sempre lê aquilo que eu escrevo e que traduz as mais lindas fanfics. Uma dedicação especial a **Fkake** e **Ladie** por me entreterem com sua fanfic, **Senhor do Norte** e para que elas saibam o quanto são amadas pelas leitoras delas. Amo vocês meninas, de coração s2_

**_Summary:_**_ A forma que as coisas são introduzidas em minha vida não poderiam ser diferentes. Primeiro, a vingança seguida do caos. Depois, o calor seguido da declaração. E por último, __ele. Eu não tinha do que reclamar..._

**_Avisos: _Linguagem imprópria, cenas de sexo explícito.  
**

**_Enjoy People!_**

* * *

**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS IMPRÓPRIAS PARA MENORES. SE NÃO QUISER LER, VEJO VOCÊ SEMANA QUE VEM S2**

* * *

_**Introducción**_

_Por Neko Sombria_

Quando cheguei na rua, com o casaco nos braços senti o frio da rua se abater sob meus ombros e a chuva impiedosa me fazer sentir nua por sua frieza. Eu estava à espera do manobrista trazer meu carro para que eu pudesse entrar no veículo e correr para casa. Eu estava com frio. E louca para sentir os significados maldosos de Itachi.

Estremeci ao sentir a chuva tocar meu corpo delicadamente devido ao vento forte. Nem o casaco seria capaz de aquecer-me o suficiente. Fiz um bico irritado e passei as mãos enluvadas e frias pelos braços tentando aquecer-me. Mas eu não estava obtendo sucesso nisso.

Foi quando senti algo quente e aconchegante, além de grande, sobre meus ombros. Olhei para o lado e vi Itachi sorrindo para mim. O olhei surpresa, achando que ele já havia partido. Em um gesto gentil de sua parte, ele rodeou minha cintura com um dos braços e manteve seu paletó bem preso em mim, me esquentando.

- Obrigada – Falei sincera. Ele apenas sorriu e levou-me para o meu carro que havia acabado de chegar – Vai ser meu motorista? – Perguntei brincalhona e ele, ao abrir a porta para mim sussurrou-me:

- Serei o que você quiser, _mademoiselle_.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem levemente com o olhar intenso sobre mim. Era tão intenso que chegava a arder em minha pele. Eu só pude sorrir para ele e vê-lo fechar a porta para mim. Eu me sentia estranha. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido comigo e eu achava diferente sentir o que sentia quando Itachi fazia aquelas coisas. Não fazia sentido, mas eu sabia que me fazia bem.

Observei ele fazer a volta em meu carro e adentrar o acento do motorista com muita tranquilidade.

- Seu carro? – Ele perguntou assim que fechou a porta e deu partida na ignição.

- Sim, por? – Perguntei confusa.

- É um belo modelo. Você que escolheu? – Ele começou a guiar o veículo para os portões do local e indo noite adentro para minha casa.

Eu assenti silenciosa para ele e coloquei o cinto de segurança a modelo dele. Encostei minha cabeça no vidro gelado e me recostei melhor no calor do casaco dele. Eu estava um pouco cansada, mas cheia de expectativas em relação ao que ele poderia fazer comigo. Itachi tinha uma criatividade para esse tipo de coisas que era bem interessante.

- Sim, eu escolhi. Achei o motor realmente potente no _test-drive_ e o design interno e externo me satisfazia. Além da segurança. Eu amo este carro. Comprei ele com o dinheiro dos primeiros trabalhos como modelo. Valeu a pena – Comento distraída e começo a desfazer o penteado que uso.

Passo a mão pelos fios róseos distraída, desfazendo nós e devolvendo o movimento natural dos mesmos. Passo a mão pela franja para arrepiá-la e trazer de volta o caimento do fio do jeito que gosto. Quando me dou por satisfeita, começo a retirar as jóias. Começo pelos brincos de esmeraldas e com cuidado para eles não enrolarem nas minhas luvas, retiro-os.

Pego no porta-luvas do carro o estojo do conjunto e coloco o par no devido lugar. Era hora do colar. Com alguma dificuldade, consigo retirar sem enroscar nas luvas e também coloco no estojo, junto aos brincos. Sentindo-me um pouco mais leve sem aquelas jóias pesadas, olho para Itachi, que estava a me observar em paralelo a prestar atenção a pista molhada.

- O que foi? – Pergunto confusa, sem saber o que pensar com o olhar que ele me manda.

- Nada – Ele volta sua atenção para o trânsito sem mais nada falar. Estranho. Mas não volto a perguntar nada, apenas passo a mão pelo pescoço para aliviar a tensão que se acumula ali. Senti o carro parar e olho para frente. Um sinal vermelho. Um pouco entediada, volto-me para a janela ao meu lado.

É quando eu sinto uma respiração quente no meu pescoço e um beijo gentil na pele do maxilar.

- Você estava extremamente sexy tirando suas jóias, tanto que não consegui desviar meu olhar da cena. – Itachi falou no meu ouvido e senti um arrepio subir na minha espinha enquanto a área que ele havia beijado formigava intensamente.

Volto meu rosto em direção ao dele e só dá tempo de sentir os lábios dele colarem aos meus. Ele nem espera minha reação, já sinto sua língua instigar a minha e dou um gemido longo contra seus lábios enquanto acompanhava o ritmo. O beijo estava lento, e mesmo sem me tocar, aquilo era uma tortura.

E tão rápido quanto seu beijo veio, ele se foi. Quando voltei a raciocinar, o carro já está em movimento. Minha mente está em branco. Como ele faz isso? Meus olhos percorrem sua figura esguia e linda lentamente, guardando detalhes. Ele é um pecado de tão bom, céus! Um suspiro escapa por meus lábios e me volto para a janela.

Pelos próximos minutos, até chegarmos a minha casa, não trocamos olhares, sorrisos ou sequer toques. Não que eu precise, eu já me sinto tocada só pela presença dele. Quando ele desliga o carro na garagem de casa, ainda não fala nada. Eu ajeito o paletó em meu corpo e saio do veículo.

Encontro seu olhar, do outro lado do carro, fitando-me intensamente. Abro um sorriso lentamente, enquanto os lábios dele se repuxam em um sorriso de canto malicioso que é acompanhado por seu olhar. Aquele homem poderia me enlouquecer apenas parado. E eu tenho plena consciência disso.

Sem dizer nada, caminhamos em direção ao corredor que dava para a escadaria de acesso a minha casa. Eu não ousaria olhar para ele agora. Não agora, quando eu tinha plena certeza de que um olhar apenas bastaria para que fizéssemos _coisas para adultos_ no meio da minha sala de estar. Continuamos a caminhar pela casa sem dizer nada, e o caminho para o meu quarto nunca me pareceu tão longo.

Quando girei a maçaneta da porta do meu quarto, as mãos de Itachi já me abraçavam por trás, suas mãos por dentro do paletó, sobre meus ombros. Ele entrou no quarto desse jeito comigo. E quando fui tentar ligar as luzes, ele me impediu. As luzes externas do jardim eram a única coisa que iluminavam fracamente o meu quarto.

Itachi então suavemente fez o paletó descer pelos meus ombros. Enquanto tirava-o, suas mãos acompanhavam o movimento do tecido, deslizando lentamente por meus ombros, descendo por meus bíceps, tocando levemente meus cotovelos, massageando meu antebraço e por fim, fazendo a peça de roupa sair pelas minhas mãos.

Ele estava com o corpo levemente afastado do meu, e ao terminar o processo de despir o casaco de mim, ele aproximou o corpo do meu, descendo sua cabeça para meu pescoço e deixando sua respiração pairar na junção do ombro com o pescoço. Sua respiração era uma carícia gentil a minha pele gelada. Eu sentia meu corpo se arrepiar com a sutileza do não-toque.

As mãos de Itachi largaram as minhas, e eu nem sabia que elas ainda pairavam ali, e se direcionaram para a minha cintura, onde subiram lentamente pelas laterais do meu corpo e se uniram no início do vestido, indo até o centro, onde estava o zíper do mesmo. Sem pressa alguma, ele deslizou o zíper para baixo, libertando meu corpo da peça de roupa.

Quando ele largou o zíper, o vestido foi ao chão. Eu estava apenas de calcinha, saltos e luvas perante aquele homem. E eu me sentia excitada com isso.

Itachi pegou então minhas mãos e girou-me de frente para ele, dando um passo para trás em seguida. Eu conseguia ver os olhos nublados dele, assim como imaginava que ele conseguisse ver os meus. Ele passeou os olhos por meu corpo e eu não me escondi de seu olhar. Nunca tive vergonha da minha aparência, não ia ser agora que o teria.

Eu sentia seu olhar em minha pele quase como uma carícia, e por um tempo foi a única coisa que ele fez. Observava meu corpo como um artista observa sua obra prima. Quando tornou a se aproximar, uma de suas mãos foi para minha cintura, levando-me para perto dele. A outra foi para o meu pescoço, para levar meu rosto para perto do dele e seus lábios encontrarem os meus.

Sua boca foi exigente sobre a minha. Sua língua se movimentava com a minha de forma lenta e excitante, fazendo meu corpo se eriçar de desejo. O beijo era intenso e eu sentia minha mente nublar cada vez mais e eu entrar em um mar de sensações, me sentindo mais sensível que o normal por causa daquele beijo.

Sua mão em minha cintura subiu pela lateral, seu dedão roçando na lateral do meu seio de forma gentil e me fazendo arquear o corpo para mais próximo do dele, ansiando pelo toque mais profundo. Sua mão em meu pescoço fez o mesmo que a outra, na lateral do outro seio, e com movimento circulares e intensos, ele começou a instigar a região.

Isso me fez gemer contra sua boca. Minhas mãos, que percebi então estarem em sua nuca, fizeram o caminho por seus cabelos e se embrenharam ali, puxando e acariciando levemente. Senti os lábios dele se repuxarem para um sorriso devido a minha reação, mas não liguei. Eu só sentia suas mãos fazendo aquela carícia tão indireta que chegava a ser dolorosa.

Sua boca então abandonou a minha e eu soltei um gemido de protesto. Ele desceu a boca até meu pescoço e continuou com os beijos molhados sobre a minha pele. Suas mãos se deslocaram novamente, agora para meus seios propriamente e passearam pela região de forma lenta. Itachi evitou e bico propositalmente, me deixando não só frustrada, mas também ansiosa pelo toque.

Desci minhas mãos pela camisa dele e comecei a desabotoá-la sem pressa. Ainda me atrapalhei um pouco por causa das sensações que Itachi estava provocando, mas finalmente consegui tirar o pedaço de pano caro que ele usava. Ele ainda tinha a regata branca no corpo e as calças e sapatos. Eu estava praticamente nua para seu toque, e isso era injusto.

Itachi subiu os beijos e os direcionou para minha boca, sua língua voltando a me atormentar agora com beijos mais lascivos e continuamente lentos que me faziam ofegar de desejo instigado. Suas mãos abandonaram meus seios e desceram. Seu corpo arqueou sobre o meu e quando percebi, eu estava com minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, uma mão sua me segurando fortemente enquanto a outra se livrava da calça, sapatos e meias.

Quando sua outra mão foi para minhas coxas, e escorregou para minha bunda, a outra também acompanhou o destino. Ele então me puxou para seu quadril, fazendo minha intimidade se chocar contra a intumescência pulsante no quadril dele e eu me desvencilhei de sua boca para gemer alto e longamente.

- Itachi – Choraminguei para ele, necessitada. Eu levei meus lábios para o pescoço dele, descendo para o ombro em seguida e mordi a pele lentamente, passando a língua de forma sutil. Deixei meus braços circundarem-no e alcançarem suas costas, onde me ressenti por ainda estar de luvas e não poder arranhá-lo como queria.

Gemi frustrada e Itachi riu para mim e em seguida se moveu pelo quarto. Senti minha cama contra minhas costas e sorri para Itachi, que me largou para tirar a regata e ficar só de cueca. Aproveitei a deixa para arrancar fora as luvas longas e deixar de lado os saltos. Agora as coisas estavam mais justas.

Itachi pegou-me pelo braço e me fez ficar ajoelhada junto a ele. Tomou meus lábios mais uma vez, me arrancando mais um gemido com o contato da sua língua com a minha devido a lentidão do beijo. Suas mãos voltaram a acariciar lentamente a lateral dos meus seios, me fazendo ofegar e grudar meu corpo ao dele.

Minhas mãos então começaram a traçar, lentamente, padrões, pelas suas costas esculpidas e fortes. Eu me sentia inquieta com seus toques. Eu queria _mais_. E ele estava me torturando.

Depois de algum tempo, Itachi abandonou meus lábios e se dedicou mais abaixo. Desceu pelo pescoço, beijou e mordeu meus ombros, até chegar aos meus seios. Suas mãos então pegaram com vontade e sua boca alcançou o bico. Eu gemi em êxtase. Ele espalmou a língua por todo ele e sugou delicadamente até o bico enrijecer completamente. Então ele roçou os dentes de forma intensa, até me fazer ofegar ansiosa.

Ele então se dirigiu ao outro, para repetir o processo. Suas mãos então abandonaram meus seios e desceram. E _desceram_. Suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pela lateral do meu corpo, me arrepiando completamente. Passaram pelo quadril e desceram até as coxas, onde ele acariciou lentamente toda a extensão.

Com a mente um pouco distraída pela boca de Itachi, eu arranhava suas costas com vontade, gemendo lentamente por seus toques. Mas eu também já estava impaciente. Itachi poderia parar com o cavalheirismo, na minha opinião. Eu o queria. E o queria _agora_.

Itachi então subiu sua boca de volta para a minha e me beijou de forma a entorpecer meus sentidos. Deveria ser proibido alguém beijar tão bem. Só percebi o que estava acontecendo quando gemi pelo prazer lento que ele me dava. Itachi havia tirado a boxer e minha calcinha sem que eu percebesse. E mais ainda, ele havia me erguido e me penetrado. De joelhos. Minhas pernas em volta dele e ele ajoelhado na minha cama.

- Ah, Itachi! – Eu gritei lentamente, deliciada com a estocada longa e deliciosa. Itachi ficou quieto para que eu apreciasse a sensação, enquanto minha mente nublava pelo prazer. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, as unhas cravadas na sua pele e um sorriso malicioso pairando nos lábios dele. Eu via o desejo latente. Seu membro pulsava dentro de mim.

Ele passou a se mexer, devagar. Dando estocadas iguais a primeira ritmadamente. Eu gemi em seu ouvido, mordendo a pele do pescoço. Itachi correspondeu a mordida, mordendo meu ombro de uma forma que me fez ofegar. Mexi meus quadris, querendo intensificar o movimento, e Itachi não deixou, procurando meus olhos com um brilho divertido.

- Você está me torturando. – Falo baixo e manhosa.

- E você adora – Ele responde malicioso, com a voz rouca de desejo.

- Nesse exato momento, não.

- Então me diga o que quer, _Sa-ku-ra_ – Ele fala no meu ouvido. Dou um gemido longo de prazer pela estocada profunda e afundo minhas unhas lentamente pela sua pele.

- Eu quero que você me _foda_ Itachi. Rápida, forte e intensamente. _Agora_. – Falo em um suspiro lento e com a voz enfraquecida pela necessidade por ele. Itachi sorriu e mordeu-me novamente. Seu ritmo aumentou e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi manter os gemidos em resposta.

Itachi intercalava, ora rápido e profundo, ora lento e superficial. Isso estava me matando. Quando o primeiro orgasmo chegou, ele me levou para um mundo de lento deleite. Dei um gemido alto, chamando o nome dele com necessidade, e sentindo os espasmos por todo o corpo, desde o baixo-ventre, até meu último fio de cabelo.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, para que eu pudesse aproveitar o momento um pouco mais. Foi inevitável que eu remexesse o quadril para sentir um pouco mais de prazer. Senti então Itachi me deitar no colchão e ficar sobre mim. Abri os olhos para encarar os dele, brilhantes e maliciosos, nublados pelo desejo não saciado.

- Satisfeita, _hime_? – Ele pergunta em meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo com uma força mediana. Eu sorrio, sentindo meu corpo ainda se deleitar com o clímax.

- Nunca – Falo em um riso indiscreto. Itachi apenas morde meu ombro com delicadeza e desce sua boca deliciosa para meus seios, sem demorar-se muito. Eu nem prestava muita atenção sobre seus atos, mas ofeguei quando senti ele lamber de leve meus grandes lábios.

- Você tem um gosto maravilhoso, Sakura – Eu levanto o rosto para vê-lo com o rosto no meio de minhas pernas, sorrindo malicioso. Ofego novamente quando ele leva a boca novamente para minha virilha e começa a mordiscar e lamber a região.

Homem infernal, vai acabar me enlouquecendo.

Seguro o lençol com certa força, gemendo baixo, quando ele encosta a língua áspera e úmida em meu clitóris. Eu tinha acabado de gozar, óbvio que eu estava sensível, mas ainda assim eu me sentia excitada. E o filho de uma boa mãe está me levando a loucura.

Itachi ainda mantém as lambidas cuidadosas pelos lábios e eventualmente dá pequenas mordidas, me fazendo ofegar de desejo e choramingar por ele de um jeito quase aterrador.

- Itachi, _por favor_ – Falo baixo, mas só recebo como resposta sua língua me penetrando junto com um dedo. Homem desgraçado!

Irritada com sua falta de atitude, me afasto dele. Itachi me olha nos olhos malicioso, como quem diz "_Problem?_". Estreito meus olhos para ele. Isso teria volta. Viro-me de barriga para baixo e engatinho até ele com um sorriso sacana. Era minha vez de brincar.

Coloco meus dedos em seu queixo e faço ele se erguer para ficar sentado na cama. Quando consigo, beijo seus lábios. Meu gosto impregna nosso beijo, mas isso não me incomoda. Desço minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral, passando pelo abdômen e quadril. Meus dedos encostam-se a seu membro e pela reação dele durante o beijo, sei que ele sentiu.

Interrompo o beijo e sem deixar que ele me impeça, levo meus lábios até a cabeça, dando uma lambida em seu freio. Itachi retesou. Com um sorriso confiante, começo lentamente a passar a língua pela extensão enquanto minhas mãos fazem movimentos para cima e para baixo com cuidado.

Olho para Itachi durante o processo. Seus olhos estão ligeiramente fechados e suas mãos estão em meus cabelos, segurando-os para que não me atrapalhem. É uma cena bonita, devo admitir, ter aquele homem deliciosamente dominador a mercê de minhas carícias. É excitante.

Sinto Itachi apertar levemente o couro cabeludo quando resolvo colocar a cabeça e sua extensão dentro a boca. Com cuidado para que meus dentes não o machuquem, nem encostem, começo a fazer sucção lentamente, sentindo Itachi começar a soltar gemidos baixos e roucos.

Com cuidado, continuo a movimentação com a boca por algum tempo, minhas mãos acompanhando para proporcionar mais prazer.

De repente, Itachi simplesmente me puxa para cima e beija meus lábios. Grunhindo algo como "_Não aguento mais isso_" contra mim, ele simplesmente me joga contra o colchão e joga minhas pernas para o lado, ambas juntas, e me penetra com certa necessidade.

Não abafo o gemido de surpresa ao sentir seu membro dentro de mim novamente. E os gemidos subsequentes apenas demostravam o prazer que Itachi me proporcionava com o ritmo intenso que ele adotara. Nem ele segurava mais os próprios gemidos.

Meu segundo orgasmo foi mais intenso que o primeiro, e esse me fez arranhar com muito mais vontade toda a extensão do abdômen bem trabalhado do moreno de tão intenso. Eu não conseguia enxergar nada, mas ouvi quando Itachi soltou um murmúrio rouco, um "Sakura" lento e deleitoso que intensificou a sensação do meu orgasmo pois eu sabia que ele também havia atingido o dele.

Itachi então se deitou no colchão, me puxando para seu peito sem delongas. O deleite se espalhava pelo meu corpo e eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida quando ele se ergueu brevemente para que os olhos dele encarassem os meus intensamente e ele murmurasse contra meus lábios enquanto me beijava:

- Eu te amo.

Ele me beijou novamente, um último beijo antes de me puxar definitivamente para ele e me fazer dormir, já que estávamos exaustos e eu mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Hey babes :3 SINTAM O PODER DA MINHA TRETA \O/ Uma declaração não processada pelo cérebro lesado da rosada. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sintam minha maldade. E só semana que vem pra vocês saberem o que vai acontecer HU3HU3HU3BR Espero que tenham gostado das cenas entre os dois. Me esforcei bagarai T^T _**

**_Agradeço a todas vocês pelas reviews. Espero que minhas musas lindas estejam gostando, sabem que é pra vocês s2 Lembrando que eu só posso responder as reviews que forem feitas com account do FF, se não nem rola (Vide aviso do cap 2)_**

_**Pessoas lindas, vejo vocês semana que vem. Beijos,**_

_**Neko Sombria.**_


End file.
